bluehoodsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sinkers, again
Posted by: Juvan (11/17/2018) * D-Rank Description The Sahuagins are back at it. We thought we had gotten rid of them, but people have started disappearing again. A scouting party located one of their hideouts, but we don't have enough people left to fight them. We need your help! - Lieutenant Abrahams Journals Thom Tanks (11/20/2019) - - - Mission Debriefing - - - We made our way to the docks, asking the dockmaster (an aging gentleman) to point out Lt Abrahams to us. Having met with the Ms Abrahams, we boarded “The John” and set sail for the island in question. While aboard, I had an opportunity to speak with Ms Abrahams and gather some intel. Namely that 22 people had gone missing in 2 days. The monsters, she referred to as “shark people”, have been known to enslave and sacrifice, however she pointed out that the group we were hunting were extremists and that the scent of blood drives them wild. I can now vouch for all of this myself. Having been given a row boat and a signaling horn, we made our way to a cave. There was evidence of bodies having been dragged and blood was present on the cave floors. Shortly thereafter, we were attacked by aquatic warriors which were indeed reminiscent of sharks. The group dealt with the beasts, however the cost was high as Johnny had been taken down. After the battle, the group needed a break, however we felt an eerie feeling and all manners of small aquatic life was making its way out of the cave and into the open ocean. Sharks began to school around the cave entrance. Things progressively felt more and more grim. After our rest, the group took advantage of their ability to breath underwater thanks to Varix and her compatriot’s magic (which was cast whilst still on "The John") and we made our way through an underwater passage, into a large cavern. Within the cavern were more beasts for us to contend with, and their magic was powerful. Bluebeard seemed struck by some kind of trance and attacked Johnny and I. Soon after, both Johnny and Bluebeard were taken down and required healing. Tuy was instrumental in this fight with his martial arts, and in time, we managed to take them all down. As we approached what would be the final door, I heard voices and was convinced I was going mad. I haven’t been so disturbed in all my life. Past the large door, we saw a great number of aquatic beasts that quickly set to sacrificing literally all of the captives in the room. And in doing so (and at the cost of their own lives) a huge beast was summoned. It seemed to speak directly into my thoughts, and it looked akin to a Kraken. It was extremely powerful and should future hoods meet such a beast, they should justifiably consider retreat if at all possible. The troop had great difficulty striking the beast, but in time we found a rhythm and worked together causing the beast to finally retreat into the depths. Ozan, without hesitation dived into the water in pursuit. It was some time later when Ozan finally returned telling us an amazing tale about his pursuit and sharks in the water. However it should be noted that Kraken like beast is presently unaccounted for. With the monsters no longer present on the island, and sadly no living captives, we recovered what we could and made our way back to the ship and back home. - Thom Tanks